Alone Together: A Collection of Shattered Hearts
by Tazzybizzy
Summary: A collection of one-shots surrounding the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender, who are all broken in some way. Up now: Ty Lee is good at bending and never breaking. It comes from years of practice, until one day, she breaks.
1. To Fall

**A/N: **Hi. So this is a one-shot series,/dumpsite for ATLA mostly so I can fiddle around with the characters and play with ideas. Mostly for practice though, seeing as I haven't written anything in forever. Evidence of such is seen in my horrible choice of a title for my collections.

This plot bunny bite me and wouldn't let go, so I wrote it out. My inspiration was the balloon ride Zuko and Sokka take on their way to the Boiling Rock, when Sokka talked about Yue. This takes place in a no powers, modern AU.

Sokka/Yue kinda.

Zuko/Mai if you squint.

**Alone Together: A Collection of Shattered Hearts**

**To Fall.**

**9/18/14**

The night was cool as Sokka walked, the lights of the great city twinkling in the distance. They danced and winked across tall buildings, never stopping, never pausing.

Never noticing.

Sokka looked up to the moon, a great bright light illuminating his dark corner of the world. Here, away from the city and its lights and noise, he could see the stars. They lay nestled across the sky, diamonds in folds of black silk. Sokka's heart clenched at the sight of the moon, breath becoming harder to call to him.

It hurt.

It hurt to look at the moon and to think of her. To think of the girl whose smile could send his heart in a fluttering thrum, like the wings of a hummingbird. The girl whose hair was so bright and soft between his finger as he held her on the rare nights they could be together. The girl with eyes like sapphire and skin as smooth as porcelain.

The girl who died, five hours ago.

It had been stupid and unfair and just so sudden and it was _his fault _because she had wanted to end things but he just couldlethergoandhestillcouldn'tand-

Her let her go. He had to. The cops came after the accident and had to forcibly rip him away from her, screaming at him that CPR wasn't going to work and that she was gone, son, she's _gone_. They took him to the police station to call his dad.

They took her to the morgue.

Sokka couldn't remember much from the police station, only being slightly aware that he'd answer whenever asked a question. He could only remember feeling cold and numb, as if when she died, she took his soul with her too. Sometime between the kind police officer who gave him a blanket and a cup of coffee and the scramble of police going out to answer a call, suspectedarsonsuspectseenfleeingthescene, Sokka slipped out of the building. He walked without knowing, and his feet brought him to a park, far from the city. He stood on a bridge, under a single light, and stared and stared and stared.

He tried breathing. Really, he did. But a sob bubbled up from his throat, and he hunched over the railing on the pedestrian bridge. He cried until he couldn't, distracted by the _plop plop plop_ of his tears dripping into the water far below. Ripples raced across the water, shimmering the image of the reflected moon. Sokka stared until something settled over him. Mechanically, he climbed over the chest-high railing of the bridge. He stood with his arms behind him, hooked in between the bars of the railing. He balanced on his heels and it would just take on little shift of weight to send himself over. Sokka's heart beat fast, and for the first time since it happened, he felt alive. At peace. He unhooked his arms from the bars and leaned forward and justalittlemore-

"It's not going to kill you, if that's what you want."

With a yelp, butitwasavery_manly_yelp, Sokka threw himself onto the railing, his arms weaving in between the cold metal. Sokka looked and glared at his...rescuer? Intruder?

Sokka's face flushed in embarrassment. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just enjoying the view."

Sokka couldn't see the stranger's face in the dark, it was too well hidden in shadows. But the stranger's voice carried his disbelief. "Right. Because the view face down in the water is a good one," he said, moving towards the railing, but staying out of Sokka's circle of light. "Only except it isn't high enough. And there are no rocks to hopefully smash your head in on. The most that would happen is that you'd shattered your legs."

Sokka stared at the stranger, trying to puzzle out just _where _has he heard that voice before. He continue to stare as the lithe figure smoothly lifted himself up and over the railing to stand on the edge with Sokka. Nothing was said.

One second.

Two seconds.

"How do you know?" Sokka whispered into the night, looking over towards the water.

The other boy barked out a strangled laugh, startling Sokka and causing him to hang on tighter. Making sure he wasn't going to fall anytime soon, Sokka turned his attention back to the mystery before him. The other boy fell silent, staring down at the water like it held all of life's answers.

"Oh," Sokka said weakly, glancing towards the water.

The other boy looked at Sokka, finally close enough to let the light hit his face. The face hit him like a ton of bricks. The angry freak from school, who was always alone, always glaring, and never said a word to anyone that wasn't, "Go away." The freak that was in and out of juvenile detention centers because of arson. The kid whose face was consumed by an angry red scar that always had people wondering, _what happened?_

"Zuko?" Sokka asked. The other boy flinched and went back to looking down at the water. A heavy silence settled on the pair that were just so close to the edge. One little push, and it'd be over, right? Zuko had to be wrong; the fall had to at least break his neck. But then, Sokka thought, he didn't sound wrong. Sokka stared at the moon, tears welling in his eyes.

"Whatever it is, it can't be worth your life." Sokka's eyes snapped back towards Zuko, angry.

"You don't _know _what I'm going through! You can't ever kno-"

"I know enough. I know the way despair swallows you whole, clouding you in darkness and making it so you can't see that there is still something to live for, you just have to find it," Zuko interrupted, his voice solid and firm. He continued, only his voice softer this time, "It not like you have a father that hates you, a mother that's missing, and a sister that seems to _always _find a way to convince the cops that I set those fires, that _I hurt _those people." Another strangled laugh crawled from his chest. "I wonder what she'll do once I'm eighteen and can be tried as an adult. Who is she going to blame for her fires once I'm locked away for good?"

Sokka stared in shock. He let the silence stretch on. He looked up at the moon, tears still in his eyes.

"My girlfriend died tonight," he said firmly. Zuko looked at him, then back to the water below.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Right, you and everyone else on the entire planet," Sokka snarled. With a desperate laugh, he continued, "It was so stupid how it happened, too. Like something from a movie, where the guy dies and everyone laughs because it's just_ so_ ridiculous. Only it's not. Not when it really happens. Cars suddenly losing control and slamming your girlfriend into a wall isn't funny. It's not funny when she's gasping for air, crying and telling you things will be okay, because you _know _they won't be okay and there is blood _everywhere _and it's awful and there is no escaping it or any cool one liners or _anything _to give you reassurance that yeah, things will be okay."

Sokka released a shuddering gasp, legs shaking as he tried to desperately keep the tears from falling again. His arms tightened around the bars, cold metal biting into his skin.

"Life isn't like a movie. And ending yours won't make it better. That pain you're feeling, the pain that is eating away at your heart right now, do you want to give that to someone else!?" Zuko bit out.

Eyes wide, Sokka stared at the pale boy. Laughing blue eyes and dark skin floated in his mind. Looking down, Sokka sighed. "No. I-I couldn't do that to my sister or my dad. We're all we have left of our family since Gran-Gran died last spring. What I'm feeling, this evil gnawing _hole _in my chest, I-I just couldn't do that to Katara. S-she never really got over mom, and that was so long ago," Sokka mumbled. Hearing himself say it out loud made it all the more real. Maybe, just maybe, the pain he felt eased. With one last look at the water, Sokka hoisted himself back over the railing. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the boy still standing on the edge.

"Come on Zuko, let's get out of here," he said, walking past the scarred teen, gesturing for him to follow.

"Would it bug you if I told you I came here to die?" Zuko asked, his words freezing Sokka in place. "I was hoping the water had risen high enough this time, but it didn't. I-I have nothing to go back to, to go home to. I just-"

"Enough of that. Remember, life isn't a movie? You _just _told me that. So no sappy speeches about having nothing. I'm sure you have _something_. A pet that needs you to feed it? A teacher that likes seeing you? _Something _in this world likes you, Zuko," Sokka said, a sad smile on his face as he crossed his arms.

Zuko glared at him and opened his mouth to spit poison words at him, but then stopped. His eyes widened slightly as he came to realization. "M-my uncle. He would be heartbroken. And there's this girl in my class who is always, well, not nice, but she_ tries _talking to me. Because she thinks I'm interesting and the only one who isn't boring in that class. S-she wouldn't have anyone to talk to if I was gone, I guess," he finished lamely.

"See? There you go pal!" Sokka exclaimed, eye twinkling in amusement. He walked over the Zuko and offered him his hand. As he helped Zuko hoist himself over the bar, he said, "And plus, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. So I guess you can kinda say I owe you my life."

The two stared at each other, both still grasping the other's forearm. Zuko swallowed hard and nodded shakily. "Yeah," he whispered.

Sokka beamed and threw his arm around the startled boy's shoulders. "Now come let's go, oh hero of my. I don't feel like going home yet and getting depressed again, so let's go out on the town and ignore our problems like the dysfunctional teens we are. Oooh, I know! We can go to the Rage Rumbles! The Boulder and the Blind Bandit are fighting for the championship belt tonight!"

Zuko smiled and rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. The two walked towards the glistening town, moon shining bright above them.


	2. Idiot Savant

**Alone Together: A Collection of Shattered Hearts**

**Idiot Savant.**

**10/6/14**

"Whackapow!"

Azula slid to the right, and struck.

"Augh!"

She stared disinterestedly as the Water Tribe filth fell to his knees, clutching his midsection. His weapon of choice spun across the floor, only to be stopped by Azula's foot. Eyes narrowed, Azula picked up the…

"What is this?" she asked, holding the weapon up by two fingers. It crackled as sparks flew from the two metal prongs on the end of the rope it was tied to.

From the floor, Sokka answered, "It's my secret weapon that I'll use to escape you!"

Azula lifted one eyebrow, and with a sigh used her other hand to melt the contraption.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled, getting to his feet. Azula turned and walked over throwing, "Better try next time," over her shoulder before letting the guards take care of their prisoner.

* * *

><p>Maybe yelling before his sneak attack was a bad idea. But it did create a learning experience in not only the art of sneaky attacks, but also in how to make his...er, uh. Names later, making weapon thingy better, <em>now.<em>

* * *

><p>This was definitely a better try. One would think that the Water Tribe barbarian was actually, well, <em>dangerous. <em>With a spin and a kick, Azula separated the boy from his weapon, and maybe quite possibly broke his hand. Oh well. She picked up his new weapon, only to feel a jolt of pain in her hand. With a snarl, she dropped the weapon. In the same move she punch a blast of flame at it, melting the device where it lay. Next, she turned to the Water Tribe peasant, eyes narrowed.

"I'll make you pay for that," she said coldly. Sokka gulped. Maybe a metal handle _was _a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Wood handle? Better idea. Unable to create a charge stronger than a wasp-bee sting? Bad idea.<p>

Azula looking at him like she just found a new and interesting toy?

_Really _bad idea.

Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>Maybe letting the Water Tribe boy continue to recreate and better his weapon was a bad idea, but it was just too much fun. He just kept coming back for more, always coming at her with something better than last time. Not to say that his little invention is a threat. Yet. But there lies the power of it. He is still making improvements, he is still defying her. It seems as if there is no way to crush his hopes.<p>

"_We'll see about that."_

* * *

><p>Azula? Creepy beyond anything he has ever seen before, including Han, who was like, the ultimate creep. But then, Azula isn't creepy the way Han was. Han was a jerk who didn't deserve the life he had. Azula, she, well, she <em>worked <em>for her stuff. And he could admire that. Kinda. If it weren't for the fact she was working to kill his friends and family and conquer the world in a wave of creepy blue fire.

Plus, she was talented, if not a little arrogant. She had brought him out of his cell and to her very own, _heavily guarded _practice area. Or maybe it was more a performance, because the smirk on her lips seemed to say, "_See? Look what I can do. You'll never be able to defeat me." _

She stopped blasting fire everywhere and took a stance. Sokka stared in confusion; he's never seen this before. A firebender just stopping? Weird.

Then the lightning began to trail her fingertips. Sokka felt the hair on his arms raise, eyes wide and mouth open as she moved her arms in arcs, blue electricity following behind. She looked straight at him, and her smirk widened. Sokka's heart dropped into his stomach, and she brought her fingers together to let cold fire fly.

* * *

><p>She almost laughed at the warrior's reaction. It's not like she had actually hit him, although his ponytail <em>did <em>look a little shorter than it had two seconds ago.

She stared disinterested as the warrior flailed his arms about and stammered out words. Finally, he was able to gather his thoughts and blurted out, "That. was. _amazing!_ Do you know what kind of power you have?"

Azula raised a brow.

Sokka blushed and continued. "No, not like that. But like, the power to do good things and to help people and _create _things instead of destroying them. All the things I could do, I could invent with that, it's... it's infinite!"

He ended with a dramatic throw of his arms. Azula yawned and said, "Yeah, whatever."

Sokka stared in disbelief, not resiting as the guards began to lead him away.

Azula smiled to herself as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Seeing Azula like that, it was… it was amazing. The last time he could remember feeling anything close to that was when Yue appeared to him as the moon, for final goodbyes. It was amazing and terrifying and inspiring all at the same time. Sokka looked down at the last version of his weapon, and inspiration struck.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time they met was the last. At least, while Sokka was her prisoner.<p>

His invention had reached completion, a new threat to the Fire Nation that had to be extinguished. It was no longer a game, but a fight for their lives.

His invention was made of a metal rod, with two metal prongs at one end, a large rounded chunk at the other, with a slim wood-wrapped handle in the middle. Attached to the fat end was a crank, something that Sokka was winding up quickly and desperately. Electricity crackled from the prongs, and he slashed at her. She dodged the first time.

The second.

The third time, sharp metal prongs, much like knives, sunk into her thigh. Electricity pumped through her veins, burning her from the inside. She could barely register the sound of the device skidding across the deck and into the water.

A second later, it was over.

And he stood on the edge of the rail, staring down at the rushing water. He looked back at her, eyes apologetic.

"Wait Sokka!" Azula called, forcing herself to her feet. She put one hand on the wall to balance herself as black spot danced in her vision. With her other, she motioned for the guards to halt. "You can stay with me. Just think, with your imagination and my power, we'd be unstoppable. We could change the world!"

For moment, she thought he was about to come to her. But then a low bellowing filled the air, and the Avatar and his bison appeared in the distance. Sokka looked back to her.

"I-I'm sorry. But what the Fire Nation is doing is wrong. You don't want to change the world, you want to destroy it. To rule it. And...I-I can't do that. I can't. I have people depending on me. Maybe if you ever realize what you're doing is wrong...Well, who knows, right?" he said with a shrug and a sad smile. He turned back to the sky, eyes fixed on the white figure that came closer with each second.

Azula glared. She wasn't wrong! It was the world that was wrong! Just as she was about to motion for her guards to kill him, fry him to cinders!, he looked over his shoulder.

"You were my muse," he whispered sadly.

Azula lowered her hand and stared, mouth slightly open in shock. She gasped when he jumped from the ledge and she took a step forward.

Only to be knocked down by the force of the air bison flying past her, one blue figure hanging off the side of the saddle.

She followed the bison with her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

"Princess! Shall we follow the Avatar?" a lieutenant asked, rigidly saluting her.

"Of course, you idiot!" she snarled bringing herself to her feet. He may have been interesting, but she has a job to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is actually another version of this, involving many prison-made weapons, but I like this more. An it's the only way I can see a Sokka/Azula working. He makes things, she breaks them, he makes them better. Over and over again until one of them slips up and ends up dead.**

**Also, FF kept eating my line breaks. :(**


	3. Shift

"Sokka, help Toph get into her disguise, okay? I'll be getting ready over here."

"Yeah, oka-"

"I can do it myself!"

"Toph, maybe with your own clothes, sure, but these Fire Nation robes can get a little confusing if you're not familiar with them."

"Why can't you help me then?"

"Hey I have no probl-"

"It's _improper_!"

"..Is this one of those noble-y things?"

"...yeah...noble thing."

"Okay Toph, I'll help you instead. Sokka, go wait with Aang and Appa."

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you girls alone to do your makeup. Eep!"

"Toph, let Sokka out of the hole."

"...Fine."

"Gah! Crazy….bending..._girls_...Hey Aang, buddy!"

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, he's gone. Now let's get you dressed."

"...is it normal for boys to dress girls in the Water Tribe?"

"Well, we're not as worried about it as the Earth Kingdom. It's really more of a personal embarrassment if a boy walks in on a girl dressing, not a whole big, scandalous deal. And it's pretty common for older brothers and sisters to help dress the younger children so that way the parents have more time for hunting and other chores."

"Oh. So, Sokka sees me like his little sister."

"Is something wrong Toph? Your face is looking a little red. Are you feeling sick?"

"...Yeah. Sick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was inspired by "The Headband" I think. Everyone is dressed and ready, except for Katara. My explanation for that is that she had to get Toph ready too. And there had to be a point when Toph realized that Sokka didn't like her **_**that way**_**. And it always hurts when that happens. **

**I have a one-shot involving Katara, but it is very graphic and gory. I'm not sure if it will fit in the "T" rating and I don't want to change the rating for this collection series. Advice? **


	4. To Bend

**Alone Together: A Collection of Shattered Hearts**

**To Bend**

**10/21/14**

* * *

><p>Ty Lee bends.<p>

Not an element, no, that gift hasn't been in her family for generations.

But she can bend her body, contort in ways that leave many people staring at her, scratching their heads. Whenever they asked _just how on earth can she do that? _

She always chirps,"Practice!" with a wide smile on her face.

A wide smile, and dull eyes.

Practice, like holding up against the crushing expectations of her parents to be just like her sisters and to _stop fidgeting and behave!_

And like pretending that Zuko wasn't cute before his banishment, or that she still might maybe have a crush on him even with that awful scar, because Mai could use some more emotions in her life to brighten up her aura.

Or agreeing with everything the Princess says, because Azula is always right and it's just the world that is wrong.

Ty Lee can bend in lots of ways.

Until one day, she couldn't anymore.

With lightning arcing around Azula and Mai ready with her knives, Ty Lee didn't bend.

She broke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little something blah. I tried to sound Ty Lee-ish. And I figured it must have been pretty painful to betray one friend to save another. **

**Anyways, I still have a dark one-shot with Katara collecting dust on my drive. Still not sure what to do with something probably rated M. Post it here? **


End file.
